


Home

by one_direction_larry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abroad, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, First Meeting, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, Love, Rape, Romance, Violence, friendships, hard to talk about subject matter, implied sex, one direction - Freeform, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_direction_larry/pseuds/one_direction_larry
Summary: a girl goes to London for what she thinks is going to just be a fun (but normal) semester abroad. little did she know her entire world would turn upside down when she met a certain celebrity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction. i hope you like it! please, leave your thoughts and comments i’m always happy to hear feedback.  
> i have most of this fix planned out so i’m going to warm you now there will be scenes that could be hard to read. but i will warm you before hand.  
> love you all! hope you like it.

i just finished my last day for a while at school in at home before being shipped off to England for a semester abroad! i’ve been wanting to do this for as long as i can remember. my family is from all around Europe (England, Scotland, Austria). i have all my stuff packed and ready to go for when i get home because my flight is in 4 hours and i need to go directly to the airport once i get home. 

my mother drives me to the airport and we exchange teary goodbyes at the security line. “i love you. i’ll see you in a few months.” i say to her trough my the tears dripping down my cheeks. “i love you too sweetheart.” she whispers in my ear as she pulls away from me so i can walk away. 

(11 hours later)

i land in London early the next morning after 11 hours on a plane. thankfully my parents agreed it was worth the extra money to bump up my plane ticket to first class since it was so long and i would be by myself.  
when i get off the plane and get my luggage i walk outside into the crisp London air. i look around for my host family i’m meant to be staying with while i’m here. after a few minutes of searching i notice a tall man in pristine black suit and a board reading “Jess Green”. i walk up to him and ask “did the Harris family send you?” he looks at me and smiles. “yes, miss. i’m Jones i’ll be your driver for the next couple months.”  he states. “the next few months? you’ll be with me the whole time i’m here? and please call me Jess.” he takes my bags and loads them into the back of the limo. “yes, i will be your drive the entire time you’re here miss Jess.” i chuckle. “great! well, it’s nice to meet you.” then he opens the door for me to get in.

we drive for 30 minutes through the city before getting to this huge gate on the side of a hill. as we drive through the 12 foot black iron gate onto a long smoothly paved driveway i roll down my window just as we are pulling up to the giant stone mansion on the side of a hill.

when i get out of the long black limo and step onto the pavement in front of the gorgeous white stone ‘castle’ towering in front of me. as Jones gets the bags out of the back of the car a tall beautiful woman in six inch stilettos and black pencil dress walks out of the front door and straight to me to embrace me in her arms. the shock of the unexpected hug slips away when she pulls back and smiles. “i’m Ella i’ll be your host mother.” she explains cheerfully. “it’s wonderful to meet you--” before i can finish the sentence she interrupts. “please come in! i’ll introduce you to the rest of my family.” she walks into the house.

i follow her eagerly into the house with Jones close on my heals. i walk inside to see two huge staircases coming down from the second floor on either side of the entry hallway. beautiful shinning white floors and crystal chandeliers hanging from the 14 foot ceilings. then i spot 3 people (2 children, 1 man) “Jess, this is my husband Jack and my children Zoe and Noah.” she says as she gestures to each of the people standing in front of me. “it’s wonderful to meet you all. you have a beautiful home!” i say nervously shaking Jack and Noah’s hand but when i get to Zoe she just comes in for a hug just like her mother. “i’ve always wanted a sister!” she whispers to me. i smile back at her. “me too!” i respond to her. 

Zoe volunteers to show me around and up to my bedroom where i’ll be staying for the next several months. when we get to the door she turns to me “my room is just across the hall if you need me.” then she walks into her room and i walk into mine where my luggage had already been dropped off. i unpack in less then an hour and then i find myself with nothing to do. i change into something that i hadn’t spent 11 hours on a plane in then i go back downstairs. “is it okay if i go exploring for a while.” i ask Ella. “sure! just be back in time for dinner at 7. if you’re going to be late give a call or text to let me know. here’s my number.” i take the piece of paper from her hand and then rush out the door excited to see the new city. 

Jones drives me around for over an hour until we reach some horrific traffic in downtown London. the further inwards we drive the louder it gets. people screaming and cheering historically. i’m confused about all the fuss until i look up at a tall building where most of the noise is coming from to see 5 young boys standing on a balcony 6 stories up. “is that One Direction?” i ask Jones while continuesly staring up at them. “yes, miss Jess. they are in town for a few concerts and to record some new music.” he answers with a shallow chuckle. “really? that’s awesome!” i respond excitedly. “would you like me to stop so you can see them?” he asks kindly. “no, that’s alright. let’s keep going. i need to get away from all this noise!”

once we get passed all the screaming fans i ask Jones to pull over so i can get a moment of peace and fresh air. i find this beautiful little hole in the wall look out point on the water front. after a moment of sweet, sweet silence i hear bounding foot steps approaching. i turn around to see THE Harry Styles hunched over and out of breath. i turn back around to face the water so that i can give him some privacy. “oh... hello.” i hear his deep voice say from behind me. i turn back around and smile. “hello...” i say nervously. “i didn’t realize anyone else would be here.” he states bluntly. “yeah, neither was i.” i retort. “i come here all the time and i’ve never seen anyone else here.” he says. “yeah, that’s what i like about it. the quiet away from the city and all your screaming fans.” i explain. “oh, so you know who i am?... well i’m not really in the mood to sign anything or take pictures that’s why i came out here... to get away from fans.” he explains looking concerned that i will go full crazy on him. “good because i wasn’t going to ask anything from you. i came out here to get some peace and quiet and i’m not going to bother someone who is trying to do the same thing... no matter who they are!” i say pointedly turning back around to face the water. a few moments later he appears next to me and we just watch the slow, steady incoming waves and enjoy the quiet. 

suddenly out of the corner of my eye i see him turn to face me and then he starts talking. “so what brings you here? for me i usually come here to get away from something.” i look over to him and smile. “well, i just got to this new city and i’m staying with strange people that i just met and their life is so extravagant which is the complete opposite of mine... it’s just overwhelming.” i answer stopping myself before babbling on even more. “how long have you been in town?” he adds. “about 6 hours ago.” i answer simply. “wow! six hours and you’re already overwhelmed?” he asks looking into my eyes with his beautiful green eyes. “yeah, well i’m not used to their life style. huge mansion, diamond necklaces and—“ but before i could continue Jones comes up behind us. “miss Jess we need to get going if you want to make it back in time for dinner.” 

“thank you Jones. i’ll be there in a minute.” i say turning to face him as i answer him. Harry looks at me with a confused look on his face. “you have a driver and a limo?” i turn to him and laugh. “yeah, that’s the other thing. i also have a driver. it’s all kind of a lot in such a short amount of time.” i say turning back to face Harry. “oh, right. well you get used to it.” he responds. “well, i need to go. i want to make a good impression on my host family.” i say regretfully not wanting to leave. i quickly turn to try to walk away but then i feel a tight grip around my wrist pulling me back. “could i get your number? i’d like to see you again.” i nod happily and take the phone he was holding out to me. i enter my number and hand it back to him. “it was nice meeting you... Jess.” for a second i wonder how he knew my name. but soon realized that Jones had said it only moments earlier. i wave to him goodbye and walk towards Jones who is standing next to the awaiting limo. he opens the door for me to get inside. i look back one last time before getting into the car and thinking to myself ‘this isn’t going to be an ordinary 4 months.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thank you for reading my fan fiction  
> i welcome any comments or suggestions you may have for me  
> i hope to grow as a writer and anything you have to say could help  
> Love you xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school starts but everything has already changed for Jess. little does she know that this is the start to something much bigger!  
> i've already written the next several chapters so i will try to post one every week. thanks for reading! comments are always welcome.

(Jess POV)

today is my first day of school in London and i’m so nervous!! we have to wear these ridiculous uniforms. the girls wear light blue button up shirts, dark blue blazers with the school crest on it and a plaid blue skirt with knee high black socks and black shoes. the only difference with the guys uniforms in they get to wear practical tan pants. wish i could wear pants! i hate wear skirts. i only ever wear them for special occasions like Christmas, Thanks Giving, my Birthday and Halloween (but that doesn’t really count) and maybe sometimes to a party.

just as i finish getting dressed i check my phone to see that i got a new message from a number i don’t recognize. it reads ‘hey, Jess it’s Harry Styles. it was great meeting you yesterday! i was wondering if you wanted to do something today?’ i almost scream i’m so happy! i mean i gave him my number but i never thought he’d actually use it. i answer quickly ‘hi, i’d love to do something but i have my first day of school today.’ it actually pains me to say it. before i can even see his response i check the time. when i realize that i’m going to be late i grab my bag and run down the stairs and out the door where Zoe and Noah are already waiting in the car. “sorry i’m late!” i say to them out of breath as Jones pulls away from the house.

on our way to the school we are all silent. i don’t really know either of them and they don’t really know me so we don’t really know how to talk to each other yet. when we finally pull up to the gorgeous castle like school i get so nervous i can nearly move Zoe has to basically push me out the door.

after 2 hours in the most boring class of my life the bell finally rings. but when i look at my schedule to see what my next class is i see that i have the same teacher... this is going to be a long day! during the short break that we have between the classes i finally have the chance to check my phone to see what Harry said. the text reads ‘maybe i could pick you up for lunch?’ he asks and it feels like all the stress of the day was lifted if only for a few seconds. ‘yes, that would be great! i’ve had the worst day!’ just then the bell rings again indicating that the next class is about to begin. i have just enough time to check my phone one last time to read his response ‘i’ll be the one in the white limo.’ after that i shove my phone back into my pocket. while i wait for the class to begin i get a big smile on my face just thinking about seeing him again.

through out the entire class all i can think about is Harry... his smile, his hair and oh my god his dimples!! i mean there’s a sang ‘no ones perfect’ but obviously they never met Harry Styles because there is literally nothing wrong with him! the only thing that’s actually getting me through this long ass lecture is the thought of seeing him after.

even though my day is only half over i feel like i’ve been here for a week! and when the bell finally rang i basically jumped out of my chair so i could get out of that room as fast as possible. when i push my way through the doors and see that white limo waiting out front it’s like the last several hours of my life just disappears. i almost run to the limo so i can get away from the school even if it’s just for a little while. as i approach the sparkling white limousine i can see people looking curiously at it wanting to know who’s inside... and when i get close enough the door swings open revealing a smiling Harry Styles and behind him are 4 smiling handsome guys waiting to meet me. just as people are realizing who is in the car i jump in and close the door.

once we start to drive away from the school i’m finally able to actually focus and process what was going on in front of my. i’m in a car with One Direction!!! the realization of the situation makes my heart race and my hands shake. “Jess, this is Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam. guys this is Jess.” Harry introduces us pointing at each of the guys as he says their names. “it’s wonderful to meet you all.” i say shyly waving at them from my seat. “it’s great to meet you too! Harry hasn’t shut up about you.” Louis teases. Harry glares at him but just plays it off by putting his arm around my shoulder and smiles.

the entire time we are just driving around and talking. before i know it we are back at my school just as the bell rings. “thank you for this! i really needed it.” i whisper to Harry as the car comes to a stop. i say goodbye to all of the guys before opening the door to get out. but as soon as the door opens there is a swarm of people running towards the car when they see who else is in the car with me. i look back at them and frown apologetically then i step out into the madness so that i can get to class and they can go... wherever they need to go. i wave one last goodbye before the drive off and the crowd of people turn their attention to me. “you know One Direction?!” a girls voice asks from somewhere in the crowd. but i just walk towards the door without answering. i don’t really want to talk to a bunch of strangers about who my friends are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment or a suggestion if you have it  
> always happy to hear feedback  
> Love you xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people at Jess’s school know about her connection with One Direction but she won’t disclose any details.  
> Jess spends most of her day was spent cruising around London with her new friend from school. that is until Harry calls to ask her over...

(Jess POV)  
i just finished my first week at my new school and people have not stopped asking me about the guys (One Direction) it’s actually starting to piss me off. but i’ve actually made some real friends who like me for me and not the people i know. 

i wake up early Sunday morning to my phone going off. i look at it expecting to see a text from Harry (like every other day this week) but instead it’s Alex one of my new friends. ‘hey! want to do something today?’ the text reads. i smile ‘sure, sounds great! what do you want to do?’ i ask. only a few seconds later he answers saying ‘i’ll pick you up in an hour and then we can figure it out.’ i text back just to say i got it then i go into my closet to get dressed. when i come back out with clothes in my hand ready to change. i look at my phone quickly to see the regular text Harry sends every morning. this time it’s different then the usual one. usually it says something like ‘good morning sunshine (or some other nickname). have a good day!’ but this time he says ‘good morning! i was hoping to see you today. are you free?’ the big smile on my face from seeing his name quickly fades when i realize i can’t because of my plans with Max. i don’t really know how to reject him so i just don’t respond at all. i just get ready for my day with Max. 

as soon as i get dressed i rush down stairs to tell Ella that i’m going out. “okay, sweetheart! have fun.” she says kindly as she sits on the couch looking up at me with a nice smile on her face. “thank you! i’ll see you later.” then i rush out the door just as Max is pulling up in his beautiful Audi S5. “damn! nice ride.” i say as he gets out of his car to greet me. “thanks. my parents got it for me last year for my birthday.” he responds humbly. “well, let’s go.” he adds walking around the car to open the door for me like a true gentleman. 

once we start driving (with the roof down) i figure out that i just really want to see the city. i’ve been here a week already and i haven’t really seen much of it. “okay, i’ll show you all my favorite parts of the city.” he says. 

as we’re driving a One Direction song (steal my girl) comes on the radio and i can’t help but smile. suddenly my phone starts to ring. Harry is Face-timing me! i answer without another thought. “is that my song? why is your hair doing that?” is the first thing he asks. “yeah, it is. because we’re driving with the roof down.” i answer him. then i turn to Max and whisper “can you turn it down?” he doesn’t answer he just reaches for the controls and turns down the volume without taking his eyes off the road. “sorry about that.” i say turning back to the screen. “who’s that you where talking to?” he asks. “oh, that’s Max! a friend from school.” i say quickly turning my phone so he can see Max. “oh, well that explains why you didn’t answer my text this morning. is this a date?” he says with a hint of jealousy in his tone. “no it’s not a date! we are just friends. and sorry about not answering you. i was in a rush this morning.” i say avoiding actually answering what he asked in the text. “that’s alright. so, are you free to come over tonight or are you two going to be out late?” he asks mockingly. i glance over at Max and then back at Harry. “sure i can meet you later. how’s 7?” i ask. i smiles widely and answers “7 is good! see you then.” then i wave goodbye through the phone and hang up.

i turn to Max who is still focused on the road and ask “is that okay? we still have 3 hours to do whatever we want.” he glances over to me and forces a smile. “yeah, it’s fine. what do you want to do now?” he asks in return. “how about some lunch? i’m starving!” and that’s exactly what we did. we went to this cute little restaurant in the middle of downtown London which is owned by the most lovely couple. after we finish eating we just sit and talk at our table for an extra hour before finally deciding to make our way over to Harry’s place so Max can drop me off.

as we pull up outside of the extravagant house the address Harry sent me led us to i turn to Max to thank him... but before i can say a word he leans in and kisses me quick. i push him off as soon as i’m able to register what was actually happening. “what are you doing?” i ask sounding almost angry. “i’m — i’m sorry i thought... i guess i’m not your type.” he says pointedly. “what do you mean ‘not my type’? what do you think my type is?” i snap back. “well, i’m not a rich celebrity with huge a mansion and celebrity friends.” he scowls. i look at him with narrowed eyes “okay, first of all not that it’s any of your business but Harry and i are just friends. second of all i’m not even looking for anything more then friendship right now! i’m leaving soon and i don’t need it any harder then it already will be.” i explain angrily almost yelling. before he can respond i get out of the car and walk away swiftly.

(Harry POV)  
when i texted Jess this morning i expected an immediate response (like usual) but instead she doesn’t answer at all. so i decide to call her instead because i’d really like to talk to her even if i don’t get to see her (in person that is). i FaceTime her expecting to see her at home or something but when she answers she’s in some car with her gorgeous long brown hair blowing in the wind and my song blasting in the background. when i find out she’s in a car with a guy i can’t help but feel slightly jealous. i don’t know why... i mean i have no reason to be but i just can’t help myself. it all kind of slips away though when she agrees to see me tonight. 

i get ready with a beautiful dinner and some expensive wine and a stack of my favorite movies for her to choose from. the time slowly creeps towards the time Jess is supposed to arrive and my heart starts to race. when i look out the window i realize she is already here! then i blink and her mouth is attached to his. my blood boils at the sight and i turn away. how could she be kissing that guy? just then there is knock on the door and against my better judgment i open it. 

when i see her smiling face it only makes me more angry! how could she be smiling after kissing that guy? did she like it? “hey!” she says happily as she stands in the doorway. i stand there for a moment before stepping aside to let her in. once i close the door behind her i stiffly turn to look at her and blurt out “so, why where you kissing that guy?” the look on her face tells me that she didn’t want me to know about it. “you-- you saw that?” she stutters. “yeah, i saw that. you said it wasn’t a date.” i respond pointedly. “yeah, because it wasn’t. i didn’t ask him to kiss me! he blind sided me with it. i’m guessing you didn’t see the part where i pushed him away!” when those last few words slip through her lips the jealousy slips away and a heat begins to rise in my cheeks. “you pushed him away?” i ask trying to hide the faint smile creeping across my face. “yes, i pushed him away! i don’t even like him like that-- wait why do you even care?” she asks suspiciously. “well, um-- um...” i stammer unsure how to answer. “i mean it’s not like we are together.” she adds. “i know... do you want to be?” i ask hesitantly. 

(Jess POV)  
“i know... do you want to be?” when those word escape his mouth my heart races and my palms start to sweat. i stare at him for a moment before smiling wide, running up to him and kissing him firmly on the lips. “yes! yes, i do!” i answer his in between passionate kisses. with my legs rapped around his waist and my arms rapped around his neck he carries me into his bedroom and gently lays me down on his bed. when i look him in the eyes i don’t feel scared or insecure. instead i feel safe and happy and dare i say beautiful. i feel more at home right now stare into his sparkling green eye then i ever did anywhere else. i take off my jacket slowly without breaking eye contact with him. he helps me with my shirt and i with his. before i know it we are both only in our underwear with him laying on-top of me kissing me and melting into our every touch. 

after the most perfect moments of my life pass and we are both laying in bed naked and out of breath with the biggest smiles on both our faces i just curl into Harry’s body never wanting the moment to end. but before long Harry sits up on the side of the bed and begins to get dressed. “you hungry? i was going to make us some dinner.” he says looking back at me. “i’m starving! you sure know how to make a girl work up an apatite.” he chuckles at the comment and shakes his head. he gets to his feet and walks out of the room in just his trousers. i lay in bed a moment longer smiling at the thought of what just happened. once i find the strength to get to my feet i pick up Harry’s shirt from the foot of the bed and put it on over just my underwear. 

when i walk into the kitchen Harry has already started cooking. “smells amazing!” i say before he even knew i was there. when he looks up from what he was doing and sees me standing there in his shirt his face brightens. “not as amazing as you look in my shirt!” i responds flirtatiously. i chuckle and walk towards him without another word. he turns back to what he was doing before while i come up behind him and rap my arms around his waist like some cheesy romance movie. “why don’t you pick a movie to watch while i finish making dinner.” he says pointing to the stack of DVDs sitting on the coffee table. i nod even though i know he can’t see it with his back turned to me. i walk over to the dozen movies waiting for me to choose one. i sift through them stopping when i see my favorite movie. i smile setting all the others down and putting this one in the DVD player so it’s ready to watch when we are. 

Harry finishes making dinner just as the starting ads finish for the movie. “The Notebook? that’s my favorite.” he says as he walks to the coffee table with two plates pilled with pasta and garlic bread. “mine too!” i say as i sit down next to him on the couch. 

we finish dinner quickly (we were both very hungry). the movie is only half over when Harry goes back into the kitchen with our dishes to clean up. i yell at him to come back because i don’t want to be apart from him. just as he sits back down my favorite scene of the whole movie comes on. before long we aren’t even watching the movie anymore getting caught up in each others kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm open to anything you have to say  
> leave a comment or suggestion  
> Love you xxx


	4. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess's friends finally find out about her relationship with Harry. she even patches things up with Max.  
> Jess and Harry have their first official date.

(Jess POV)  
i wake up the next morning on the couch with Harry’s arm draped over my waist. and for a second i forget about the rest of the world... but that second doesn’t last long because soon i remember that i have school! i quickly spring to my feet with no regard for the peacefully sleeping Harry laying behind me. as i start rushing around i hear a sleepy “Jess?” coming from Harry’s lips. “sorry, i didn’t mean to wake you. i just need to go... i’m late for school.” i say continuously racing around to get dressed. “okay, calm down. i can drive you to school just slow down!” he says in a calm voice as he slowly gets to his feet. i stop in my tracks and take a deep breath. “okay, thank you.” he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. i melt into his touch resting my head against his firm chest closing my eyes and taking in his scent (lavender and honey). to my disappointment i have to get moving if i’m going to make it to school in time for the first bell. we both get dressed quickly (i have to wear the same thing i was wearing yesterday. but only Max will know that). 

we pull up outside my school just as the morning bell sounds. “thanks for the ride.” i say giving him a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of the car and rushing over to my group of friends. when i reach my friends they are all already looking at me. “who was that dropping you off?” Madi asks. “um... Harry Styles.” i say hesitantly knowing what their reactions would be. they squeal and tease me but then Max shows up. the others don’t know what happened between us. “what’s going on?” he asks to the group. but then he looks at me and frowns when he realizes i’m wearing the same thing as yesterday. “why are you still wearing that?” he asks me pointedly. “so, why did Harry drop you off?” Chloe asks not hearing what Max just asked me. Max’s face drops when he realizes what me wearing the same clothes as yesterday and Harry dropping my off at school early in the morning. “you said you weren’t looking for anything more then friendship! guess i was right... you just don’t want me.” he says sharply turning away and storming off. Madi, Chloe and Faith all look at me in confusion but before they can ask any questions i go running after him. 

“Max, wait!” i say catching up to him. “what? you clearly don’t want me so what do you care?” he snaps. “of course i care! and when i told you i was only looking for a friend that was true. i wasn’t expecting anything to happen with Harry. i’m only here for a few months and i really want us to be friends. you’ve quickly become one of my favorite people and i don’t want to loose you.” i explain simply trying to convince him that i really do want him in my life. he looks up at me and forces a smile. “okay... but i need some time.” then he walks away. i go back to my other friends with a blank expression. “what was that about?” Faith asks. “um, he-- he kissed me.” i answer embarrassed. “he WHAT?” Madi screams in surprise. “yeah, last night he was dropping me off at Harry’s after we spent the day together and he just kissed me out of no where.” i explain. “wow! so, is that why he was so mad?” Chloe asks. “no, he’s mad because... well something happened with Harry and he figured it out.” it takes a second for what i just said to really sink in. “what happened with Harry?” Madi asks excitement in her voice. “we kind of slept together last night. that’s why he drove me to school this morning. which reminds me... we need to get to class.” i walk away leaving them to think about what i just told them.

school goes by slowly with my friends constantly badgering me with questions about Harry and Max and what happened the previous night. i text Harry during my most boring class of the day. ‘last night was amazing! can’t wait to see you again.’ i smile at his quick response. ‘yes, it was! how about i take you out on a proper date?’ my cheeks turn rosy red heat building inside my stomach. ‘i would love that!’ i answer. ‘okay, how’s tonight?’ he asks in return. ‘i can’t tonight. i have plans with my host family. how about tomorrow? you can pick my up after school.’ i respond regretful that i won’t be able to see him tonight. ‘yeah! tomorrow works. see you then.’

after school i meet Jones out front. “miss Jess! it’s good to see you.” he says kindly, opening the door for me to get inside. “thank you Jones.” i say stepping into the car. we wait a few minutes for Zoe and Noah to join me in the car. “hey, where were you this morning?” Zoe asks. “um, a friend picked me up early to drive me to school.” i lie. “oh, you mean your boyfriend...”  Zoe mocks. i roll my eyes at her but i stay quiet because honestly i don’t know if we are or aren’t. once we reach the house we are warmly greeted by Ella. she smiles happily when she sees the three of us get out of the back of the limo. “there you are! i feel like i haven’t seen you in ages... almost forgot what you looked like.” she teases sweetly. “yeah, sorry about that. i’ve gotten a little caught up in the people i’ve met.” i say apologetically. “it’s quite alright dear i was just teasing. i’m glad you’re making friends.” she responds.

we spend the night (all 5 of us) watching movies, playing games, talking and laughing and really getting to know each other. they tell me all about how they moved to London from Manchester almost 10 years ago. “i need to go to bed i’m exhausted.” i say to my host family slowly getting to my feet wiping my eyes sleepily. “goodnight!” they all say as i mosey upstairs.

(the next morning)

i wake up early so i can plan an outfit to bring with me to school so i can change after class before my date with Harry. i do my hair and makeup a little nicer then usual because i know i won’t have time to do it after school. there is a loud knock at my door “it’s time to go!” Ella shouts through the door. “okay be there in a second.” i respond. i put my lipstick and mascara in my backpack so i can just touch it up after class then i rush down stairs and out the door. Zoe and Noah are already in the car waiting when i get there. we leave as soon as i close the door behind my. 

the school day goes by slower then ever! i’m constantly watching the clock in anticipation. when the final bell rings i jump up from my seat and basically run out of the classroom and straight into the bathroom to change. i do the finishing touches on my makeup when Harry texts me that he’s here. i walk out in my tight red dress and black high heels. as i walk down the hallway i notice people staring at me. the immediate thought that goes through my head is ‘is there something on my face?’ because usually when people are staring at me back home it means somethings wrong. when i get outside i see a swarm of people crowded around a handsome, curly haired Harry Styles. we lock eyes through the crowd of my classmates. his smile grows wider and his eyes start to sparkle. he pushes his way towards me so that he is now standing right in front of me. “... you look incredible!” he says over the noise of chatty teenagers. “you don’t look too bad yourself.” i respond looking at his neat black suit that’s only half buttoned.

“shall we?” he asks gesturing towards the car. “we shall.” i say in a posh British accent. he ushers me through all the people and opens the side door (like a gentleman) for me. he gets in behind me and the driver immediately takes off. “where are we going?” i ask him curiously. “you’ll see when we get there.” he answers evasively. i just smile and cuddle into his side as we drive to the mysterious destination.  

as we pull up outside this beautiful black glass building i turn to Harry “is that a restaurant?” i ask him. he chuckles in amusement. “yes, it is. now do you want to go in or just keep staring at it?” he teases. i don’t say anything i just shake my head at him and get out of the car. he gets out after me and takes my hand to lead me into the lavish restaurant. “hello, two for Styles.” he says to the woman behind the front desk kindly. she pauses for a moment to check the screen in front of her. “yes, right this way Mr. Styles.” she picks up 2 menus then gestures for us to follow her. “here me are. your server will be right with you.” she says kindly before walking away. “thank you.” i whisper after her. after helping me with my chair Harry sits down across from me. we fall quickly into comfortable conversation. i’m so involved in the conversation i don’t even realize it when the waiter comes by to take our drink order. the only reason i notice is because Harry stops talking and looks down at the wine list. but i wasn’t expecting to see “Max?” when i look up. “Jess...” he says sounding just as surprised as i am. i can tell by the look on Harry’s face that he doesn’t recognize Max... that is until he looks Max in the eyes and his face falls. “well, have two glasses of the Cabernet.” Harry says handing Max the menu i’m guessing to make him go away. Max nods politely and walks away. “i’m so sorry! i didn’t know he worked here.” i say apologetically. “so, that is who i think it is?” he sighs. “yes, it is. are you okay? we can go somewhere else if you want to... if this is uncomfortable for you.” i say sympathetically. “no, no i’m fine. let’s just enjoy out date.” he says forcing a smile. i nod just as Max comes back with our drinks.

i order the grilled chicken with lemon broccoli (my favorite) and Harry orders something i don’t even understand (something with a fancy name). we talk and laugh for hours enjoying each others company and the amazing food! Harry pays before i can even blink. “thank you but i can pay...” he cuts me off quickly “absolutely not! what kind of gentleman would i be if i let you pay?” he asks rhetorically. then he takes my hand and we walk together out of the restaurant into the brisk London air. the second we step out the door cameras start flashing and people start shouting Harry’s name and asking who i was and if we where together. it was all extremely overwhelming! luckily, Harry’s driver is already waiting out front ready for us to just jump in the back seat so we could get out of the chaos as fast as possible. 

once we reach my host home i turn to Harry. “goodnight Harry. i had an amazing time tonight!” then i kiss him sweetly and then leave him sitting alone in the car to go back inside. this was probably one of the best nights of my life... up until the paps showed up. my picture could be all over the internet by now... he could find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment  
> i'm open for any suggestions you may have  
> Love you xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess's dad comes into town for a visit.  
> Harry makes a bold gesture.

(Jess POV)  
the next morning i wake up with a terrible knot in my stomach. last night was probably the best night of my life. that is until the paps showed up taking our photo not knowing where those photos will end up. i left home for more then just a semester abroad. it was more like i was running away... from my life... from him.

but, i’m not going to focus on that right now. my dad’s coming to visit me for a couple days and he always has a way of making me feel safe. i actually haven’t told Harry about my dad coming to town... that could be awkward. but i should probably tell him before he gets in late tonight. “hey, Harry i had an amazing time last night! i was hoping to see you today... i need to tell you something.” i text him. soon after he responds with “yeah, so did i! where do you want to meet? i’m free all day.” i smile tightly to myself answering with “pick me up in an hour?” he reply's just to confirm then i race off into my closet to get ready. 

i have a quick breakfast with Ella and Zoe (Jack and Noah are out at Noah’s football game) “you look nice Jess. you going out?” Ella asks. “yeah, is that okay? oh, and my dad’s coming in tonight. i told you about it last week.” i explain. “yes, of course. i’m not sure what his plans are for where he’s staying but he’s welcome to stay here.” Ella said sweetly. i smile at her my eyes lighting up. “that would be great! thank you.” we finish our breakfast just as there is a knock on the door. i’m in the kitchen so Zoe answers the door. when she sees Harry there is a loud scream that echos through the entire house. i run out expecting to see her getting murdered or something but instead she’s just hanging off of Harry’s neck. he hugs her back kindly the smile on his face growing when he sees me approaching. i giggle at the sight of my host sister hanging off my... boyfriend? “hey...” i say slowly approaching them at the front door. Zoe jumps when she hears my voice. she looks between me and Harry several times before putting the pieces together. “so, the rumors are true! you know Harry Styles.” she says wide eyed. i chuckle at her shocked reaction. “yes, i know Harry Styles.” i answer her. “shall we go?” i ask turning to Harry. he nods politely. i walk up to him and take his hand waving a quick goodbye to Zoe before getting into the passenger seat of Harry’s car.

he takes me to this cute little coffee shop in probably the quietest corner of town. don’t get me wrong i love the city but it’s so nice to be away from all the noise and the people and just be with Harry for a little while. “so, what did you want to talk to me about?” he asks after we order our lattés. “right, well i wanted to tell you that my father is coming into town tonight.” i say as we carry our drinks over to one of only 3 tables in the cafe (all of which are empty). “really? that’s great! i don’t understand why you needed to tell me this in person though.” he says. “well, my dads never met one of my boyfriends before... not that you are my boyfriend... i mean i want you to be but we never really talked about it.” i correct myself stammering through the best i can. 

(Harry POV)  
i chuckle at how cute she is when she’s embarrassed. i have to say i haven’t really thought about where her and i stood. mostly because i thought it was pretty obvious... i mean i wouldn’t have slept with her if i didn’t think this was going somewhere. so, when she called me her boyfriend it didn’t really phase me at all. it just felt natural... that is until she started correcting herself. “boyfriend, huh? i like the way that sounds.” i say flirtatiously. “really?” she asks her face brightening at my words. “yeah, i would love to be your boyfriend.” he say smiling at her. she smiles back at me before leaning in to give me a quick kiss. “so, you want me to meet your father?” i ask going back to what she first said about her father never meeting one of her boyfriends. “oh, yeah well if you want to that is? he’s here for two weeks so you have time to decide. i should probably tell him about you first though.” she says sipping on her latte. “he doesn’t even know about me?” i ask. “well, what was i supposed to say? i went out on a date with a guy i slept with the night before but i don’t know what we are yet.” she says sarcastically. “ah, right. that probably wouldn’t go over to well huh? but when you do tell him about us i would love to meet him.” my heart quickens at the thought of meeting her dad. i don’t really get nervous about much anymore. but meeting my girlfriends father is definitely an exception.

(Jess POV)  
so, that settles that i guess. Harry Styles is officially my boyfriend! i have to say i did not see that coming. now i’m even more nervous for my dad coming to town. before he was just meeting my host family and the friends i made here. and now he’s also meeting my famous boyfriend... talk about pressure.

Harry and i spend the rest of the day just talking and enjoying each other’s company. “i hate to do this but i got to go. my dad gets in in an hour and i need to pick him up from the airport. i’ll talk to you tonight?” i explain. “yeah, talking to you tonight.” then he kisses me quickly on the cheek before i walk out of the cafe i had become so familiar with within the last several hours. “where to miss Jess?” Jones asks opening the back door for me. “the airport.” i answer him getting inside.

we pull up to the airport just as i get a text from my dad telling me that he just landed on the tarmac. ‘see you soon!’ i text him back. i wait for him at baggage claim for only a couple minutes before he appears from around the corner. i’m so happy to see him i almost run and jump into his arms. but instead i just quickly walk up to him and rap my arms around him in a warm hug. “hey, baby girl!” he says to me. “i’ve missed you!” i whisper to him. “i’ve missed you too.” he replies. 

once we get his bags we walk out into the crisp fall air. “so, do we need to get a taxi?” he asks. i chuckle to myself realizing i haven’t told him about Jones. “no, we’ve got a ride.” i say pointing over to Jones who is standing to the sparkling black limousine. “wow!” is all my father seems to be able to say. i pretty much have to push him forward from the spot he seemed to be frozen to. “dad this is Jones. Jones this is my father.” i introduce. “it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” Jones says sweetly extending his hand for my father to shake. “yes, you as well. and please call me David.” my father reply’s. then Jones opens the door for the both of us. “is there anything else you didn’t tell me?” he asks jokingly. “actually yes.” i say hesitantly. he looks at me curiously nodding for me to continue. “well, as you can probably tell my host family is wealthy. they live in a big beautiful house. oh, which they said you could stay at if you wanted to.” i begin. “oh, that’s very kind of them. i would like to spend as much time with you as i can.” he says smiling. “there’s one more thing...” i say nervously. “okay?” he says trying to get me to continue. “i, um— i have a boyfriend.” i stutter. he looks at me with horror on his face. “who said you could date? i told you not until you where 35...” but he couldn’t even get through it without bursting out laughing. he got me going there for a second. “you’re not mad?” i ask hopeful. “no, i’m not mad. but if he hurts you i’ll kill him.” his face turning dead serious. 

just then we pull up to the house. i get out first and help Jones with my father’s bags. “this is where you’re staying? not too shabby.” he says sounding almost impressed. before i can say anything Ella comes bursting out the front door. “you must be David! Jess has told us so much about you!!” she says happily. “and you must be Ella. it’s wonderful to meet you! i’d just like to thank you for taking in my daughter.” my dad says to her shaking her hand. they exchange sweet smiles before Ella leads us inside.

i show my dad to his room to drop off his bags before i give him a tour of the rest of the house. “oh, i almost forgot Harry wants to meet you.” i say just as we finish the tour. “who’s Harry?” he asks in return. “oh, right Harry’s my boyfriend. i told you about him earlier.” i answer. “ah, yes i just didn’t know his name.” i nod in agreement. “so, would you want to meet him?” i ask hopefully. “yes, i would. i need to meet this young man that’s stolen my daughters heart.” he says smiling ear to ear.  i smile back at him. “thank you!” then we say goodnight. i go back into my room to call Harry and just tell him... everything. 

“hey, babe.” i say once he picks up the phone. “hey. did you pick up your dad already?” he asks. “yeah, picked him up a while ago. he went to bed already... jet-leg.” i explain to him. “yeah, i get it. so, is it nice having him here?” as he speaks i can actually hear him smiling. “yeah, it’s great! oh, and i told him about you. he’s excited to meet you.” i say smiling to myself. we continue talking for over an hour before finally saying goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm open to all comments and suggestions.  
> just please keep it friendly.  
> Love you xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the father.  
> this one could be interesting. if you've ever had a serious relationship then you know that introducing your boyfriend/girlfriend to your parents is a big deal! it's an even bigger deal to meet your boyfriend's/girlfriend's parents.  
> please leave comments and feedback about what you think.

(Jess POV)  
my father’s only been in town for a few day and it’s been amazing having him here! tonight is the night my dads going to meet Harry. i’m honestly extremely nervous. my dad has never met one of my boyfriend before so i don’t exactly know what to expect.

just as i begin to walk up there is a loud, sharp knock on my bedroom door. “come in.” i say tiredly through the door. i watch the door creep open revealing my smiling father. “good morning, sweetheart.” he says almost at a whisper as he walks towards my bed. “i know we have that dinner with Harry tonight but i was hoping we could go out into the city for a while.” my dad says. “yeah, that would be great! i can show you some of my favorite spots in the city as long as we get back here in time to change before dinner tonight.” i respond. “yes, yes of course. get dressed and we’ll go.” then he walks out to let me get ready. i put on some casual clothes just for the day but i can’t seem to figure out what to wear to dinner tonight. as i’m standing in my closet staring at all my clothes wracking my brain about what to wear when there is another knock on the door. before i can answer it the door swings open revealing Ella. “hey, hear you got a big dinner tonight. what are you going to wear?” she asks smiling widely. i don’t think i’ve ever seen her when she’s not smiling. “i have no idea! i’ve been staring at my clothes for an hour and i can’t find something to wear.” i respond. “may i help?” she asks. “sure. knowing Harry it’s probably going to be a really fancy restaurant and i don’t think i have anything that will work.” i sigh. “i think i have just the thing… she walks out of my room and comes back a few minutes later holding a beautiful maroon dress. “wear this! it’s too small for me so you can keep it.” i take hold of the dress like i’m starving and it’s a cheeseburger. “are you sure?” i ask her not looking up from the beautiful dress now in my grasp. “yes, i’m sure.” she answers still smiling.

a few minutes later i head down stairs to meet my dad before we take off to explore the city. the first place i take him is my school. i want to show him as much of my life here as i can. i give him a run down of all my friends and classes i have at school. then we just drive around for a few more hours stopping occasionally when we reach some of my favorite parts of the city. i even show him the little lookout point where i first met Harry. i’m actually a little sad when i realize it’s time to go back to the house to change before we meet Harry at the restaurant.

after walking through the door i go straight up to my room with a skip in my step to get changed. 

i walk out of my room just as my father is opening his door. when he sees me his eyes light up and he smiles. “you look beautiful baby girl.” then he kisses me gently on the forehead. “shall we?” he says extending his arm for me to rap mine around.

when Ella sees me in the dress she gave me her face lights up in a similar way my dads did. she hugs me like i’m her own daughter making me feel safe and loved. “thank you.” i whisper to her before taking a step back and following my father out the door to where Jones is waiting for us. “where to miss Jess?” Jones asks. “the London Bridge Restaurant please Jones.” i say stepping into the back of the car.

when we pull up there is a crowd of people waiting outside the front door of the restaurant and through all the people i see a tall curly haired Harry Styles standing alone leaning against the glass wall in a pristine all black suit. the smile i’ve had on my face all day only grows when i see his face. my dad gets out of the car first turning around to lend me a hand getting out myself. when i look up from my feet i make eye contact with him his smile grows wider enveloping his entire face dimples on full show.

standing there infront of him, my dad at my side i feel like i can’t breath… but in a good way. “hey!” is all i can bring my self to mutter. “hello, gorgeous.” he says kissing my gently on the cheek. “dad this is Harry. Harry this is my father.” i introduce them. “it’s a pleasure sir. you raised an amazing woman.” Harry says shaking the hand my father extended to him. “yeah, i like to think so… and please call me David.” well, that’s i good sign. “shall we go inside? it’s a little chilly out here.” Harry asks gesturing to the door. he takes my hand and we walk into the restaurant together with my dad close behind. “hello, i have a reservation. name’s Styles.” Harry says to the man behind the front desk. “table for 3?” the kind man asks. “yes.”

“okay, right this way.” he says grabbing 3 menus and leading us to a quiet booth in the back corner. “thank you.” i say to him as he walks away.

the whole evening is really amazing! Harry and I are sitting together on one side of the table with my dad on the other across from me. the look on his face when i order a drink (red wine) is priceless! he looks almost horrified that it’s even legal from me to drink now (the drinking age is lower here then in Canada). but, the thing that most surprises me is how well Harry and my dad are getting along. i’m sad to say that they have similar senses of humor but then again so do i so it all works out. “so, Harry… what do you like about my daughter?” i look at him in horror for even asking that. i turn to Harry and shake my head “you don’t have to answer that.” i whisper to him glaring over my shoulder at my father. “no, it’s fine.” he whispers back to me. “but, honestly the better question is what i don’t like about her because it would be a much shorter list.” he says smiling, chuckling at what he had just said. “okay, then what don’t you like about her?” i didn’t think things could get any worse from the last question… this is dangerous territory we’re in. “well, it’s only one thing really. she’s the most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen in my entire life and though i’m usually a really secure guy every time i leave her alone i’m scared someone’s going to come alone and take her away because i know she’s too good for me.” as i’m listening to him speak i’m just speechless. how did he make what was supposed to be an insult into a complement. “you never told me that.” i whisper to him still not believing that he just said that. “that’s a good answer.” my father said nodding to him happily. just then the food arrives breaking the not-so-awkward silence. 

we eat dinner in almost complete silence one of us occasionally making a comment about the food or asking a question but mostly we are just enjoying our meals and each others company. when we finish our meals and decide against ordering dessert the waiter brings over the bill. both Harry and my father reach for their wallets. but, before my father can pull his out Harry snatches away the check. “please, allow me.” my dad looks at him seeming surprised at the offer. “that’s very kind of you Harry but i couldn’t possibly…” but before he can finish Harry stops him. “yes, you can. this is my treat.” my dad nods reluctantly. “thank you.” my dad says his face warming. “thanks babe.” i whisper in his ear as the waiter comes back to collect the money.

Harry takes my hand and my father takes my arm as we walk into the brisk London air. thankfully, this time there are no people with cameras which is good because i think it would have scared my father out of all the good will Harry had just earned with him. we stop just before the curb to say our goodnight’s. my father turns to Harry first “it was great to meet you Harry. you make my daughter happy and that’s good enough for me.” they shake hands amicably with my father giving him a warm smile. then my father takes a step back so that we can say goodnight to each other. “thank you so much for tonight, babe. i think my dad really liked you.” Harry smiles down at me and wraps his arms around my waist. “are you sure because i was actually pretty nervous.” i look at him surprised. “well, you didn’t show it at all. tonight was amazing! thank you.” then i press a soft kiss against his lips. i can feel that he’s not totally into it. i’m hoping it’s just because my father is hovering behind us watching our every move. just then the valet pulls up with Harry’s expensive sleek looking car. “goodnight, Jess. it was a pleasure to meet you sir.” my father takes a step forward to shake his hand once more. “the pleasure was mine. and please call me David.” i have to say i was not expecting him to say that! not even my best friend can call him by his first name… this is a first.

when Harry gets into his car and drives off my father turns to me “is he rich or something? because he payed with hundreds and just drove off in a 200 thousand dollar car.” he states. i chuckle when i realize i haven’t told him about what Harry does for a living. “yeah, you could say that. dad… Harry’s a famous singer in a band called One Direction.” his eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. “wow, i was not expecting that. he’s very down to earth for a celebrity.” i nod in agreement. “yeah, he is.” i respond smiling widely just thinking about him. then we walk together to where Jones had parked the limo just around the corner and he drives us home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it.  
> i'm open to any suggestions.  
> Love you xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone from Jess's past comes back into her life turning everything upside down.  
> Harry learns about Jess's past and it only makes him love her more (which he didn't think was possible).

(Harry POV)

i wake up the early next morning after the big dinner with Jess’s father and i am completely mentally drained. but it’s back to the studio today to work on some new music. i didn’t tell the guys about the dinner because i knew it would only make me more nervous then i already was. but i know i can’t keep anything from them for long…

i make it to the studio before the rest of the guys. sitting there alone in the studio i just run over all the events of last night through my head trying to figure out what i’m going to tell the boys. all the guys seem to arrive at the same time their faces lighting up when they see me sitting in the middle of the room with a guitar on my knee and a note pad laid out in front of me scribbles all across the yellow page. “hey, mates what took you so long?” i say cheerfully. “what on earth are you doing here so early?” Zayn asks. “wasn’t able to sleep… too much excitement last night.” they all look at me curiously. “big night with Jess?” Liam asks mockingly. “yes, but not the way you think you dirty minded fuckers.” i chuckle. “okay, if not that, then what?” Louis asks. “um, dinner with Jess… and her father.” they all look at me stunned. like i just told them the world was ending or something. “damn! how did that go?” Niall asks still a hint of surprise lasing his voice. i run through every event of last night telling them every detail and by the end of my story Niall had taken what i was writing before and finished it. he calls it “Last First Kiss”. 

(Jess POV)

i have to say last night went better then i could have possibly imagined. my dad seems to truly like Harry and that’s surprising because my father always said ‘you’re not allowed to date until you’re 35.” which i never actually took seriously.

just as i’m getting out of bed there is a knock at the door. i open the door to reveal a smiling Ella. “morning, Jess! there’s someone here to see you.” my heart jumps. what if he found me. those pictures of me and Harry on our date just last week must be all over the internet by now. i’ve been trying to avoid social media since that night because i didn’t want to see what people where saying about me. though they probably don’t even know my name. Ella leaves me alone to get dressed. i take my time, my heart beating hard against my chest as the thought of seeing him again races around in my brain.

i stand in front of my bedroom door staring at it, memorizing it like it’s the last thing i may ever see. but, eventually i build up enough courage to open the door and walk down the stairs into the dinning room where everyone. my host family, my father and… “Elana?” the chatter stops and the all too familiar face turns to me lighting up when she sees my face. “Jess!!!” she squeals jumping up from the chair she was sitting in running over to wrap me in her arms. “what are you doing here?” i say now smiling back at her. “i live here in London! i saw those photos of you and Harry Styles downtown so i called your mother and she gave me the address.” she explains. “i’m so happy to see you! what has it been? 3 years.” then this time i hug her… and i never want to let her go again. 

Elana has been my best friend since i was 3 years old up until her family up and moved to the UK 3 years ago. sure we kept in touch texting, calling, FaceTimeing but it wasn’t the same. i honestly thought i would never see her again.

we spend the rest of the morning talking and catching up about the past 3 years. she asks everything about Harry but her main question is “are you happy?” and i almost start crying because i’ve honestly never been happier in my life! when it’s finally time for her to go back home she gives me her address so i can visit her and her parents (they are like second parents to me) before i go back.

everyone has cleared out and gone to bed… and i’m about to do the same when there is a knock on the door. i open it thinking it’s probably Elana forgetting something like usual. but instead i come face to face with the one person i NEVER wanted to see again… “Jay.” i say under my breath. a twisted happy smile creeps across his face but before he can say anything i instinctively slam the door in his face and run as fast as i can up to my room locking the door so he can’t get to me.

without even think about it i pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Harry almost like i’m on autopilot. it’s just habit i guess. since i met him (even before we started dating) he’s the one i would call when i felt anything or had something i wanted to talk about. he’s not just my boyfriends… he’s my best friend.

(Harry POV)

after a long day in the studio the guys and i are just packing up to go home when i get a call from Jess. i smile happy to hear from her. little did i know “Hey! i’ve been thinking about you all day. last night was really great don’t you think? i think your dad liked me.” i pause for her to answer but there’s just silence. “Jess?” i ask getting a little worried. then comes sniffles from the other end of the line. “… Harry.” i hear a weak painful voice coming from the other end of the phone. “Jess, what’s wrong?” i ask her looking up to see the guys looking up from whatever they where doing to see what was going on. concerned looks on all their faces. “he found me— he- he found me. god, what am i going to do? i— i’m so scared Harry.” my face just drops the tone of her voice draining all the energy from my body forcing me to fall back into the big armchair behind me. “who? who found you? are you in danger? what can i do?” i just keep asking questions not sure how else to help her. the guys all crowd around me looks of full terror on their faces now. “i— i just need you. can you… can you please just come over? i don’t want to be alone.” without another thought i spring to my feet grabbing my things and heading towards the door “i’ll be there in 15 minutes.” i hang up the phone but before i can actually leave the room there is a tight grip on my arm pulling me back. “WHAT?” i snap. “what’s going on mate? you’re freaking us out!” Louis says eyes wide at my hostel reaction. “sorry, i just need to get to Jess! somethings wrong and i need to be there for her. i’ll tell you more when i can but right now i just need to get to her.” i explain quickly pulling away from Louis’ grip and basically sprinting out the door.

(Jess POV)

i just sit in a ball on the floor of my bedroom just waiting for Harry to get here. when i hear his knock on the door i know i have to move so i can let him in… but i can’t move. but thankfully he has the good sense to just come in anyways and only seconds later he’s standing in front of me in my bedroom. “Jess?” he says as he walks ove crouching down in front of where i’m balled up on the floor. “what’s going on? you’ve got me really scared.” i take i deep shaky breath trying to calm down enough to actually speak. “is he gone? did you see him?” is the first thing i say. “no, no i didn’t see anybody. why? is someone threatening you?” i look up at him my cheeks stained from my fallen tears. “there’s something i need to tell you. but before i do i need you to promise me something.” he just nods at me to continue. “i need you to promise me that no matter what i tell you tonight… you’ll still look at me the way you looked at me before.” a small smile streatches across his lips. “i promise. there is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me feel any different about you. okay?” i nod back at him talking another deep breath.

“okay, so about two years ago i was dating this guy. it was a classic shy girl falls for bad boy thing. i just didn’t realize how bad he really was. after six mounts together he had gone way over the line and had robbed a gas station. he got caught and was sent to prison for 1 year. while he was in there i just couldn’t take it anymore. he had crossed a line that he couldn’t come back from… so i ended it.” i pause taking yet another deal breath to prepare myself for what i have to say next. “and about six mounts ago he got out. the first thing he did was track me down because he was pissed that i left him.” i stop again tears welling up in my eyes at the memory. “he blind sided me one day after school. pulling me into some abandoned wearhouse with no one around for miles. the next thing i know he’s screaming at me pushing me to the ground and beating the crap out of me. i called out for help… but no one was around to hear it.” i can’t even look him in the eyes knowing that what comes next might change everything. “once i was weak and powerless on the ground he stood over me bent down and physically ripped my cloths off my bruised, bleeding body… he raped me… and there was nothing i could do to stop it. and now he’s back. he just showed up at my front door.” the room falls into complete silence. i can’t even bring myself to look at Harry i’m so embarrassed.

(Harry POV)

as i sit there listening to the horrific things that had happened to her i can feel myself getting angrier and angrier just knowing that someone out there had hurt her like that. i’m just speechless i don’t even know what to say. i don’t know what i can say. nothing will erase what happened to her. “WHY ISNT THIS ASSHOLE IN PRISON?!?!” i practically yell i’m so angry. “because… as i was laying there in a hospital bed with a broken arm, cracked ribs, internal bleeping in my stomach and brain, and bruises all across my body i- i was embarrassed. so i didn’t tell anyone. i just stayed there as a Jane Doe until all the visible injuries had healed. you’re the first person i’ve told.” she explains. it doesn’t make any sense to me! “well, now that he’s here we need to go to the police!!” i say all ready to go. but she pulls me back. “no! i can’t he’ll kill me. plus i need to tell my dad first. but right now i just really need some sleep. can you stay with me?” i can’t help but agree.

“fine, but i’m staying on the floor. don’t need your dad hating me. i’ll go find a blanket and pillow and i’ll set up on the floor next to your bed.” i explain to her. she nods forcing a tight smile.

i come back and set up my ‘bed’ leaving the door open so that nobody thinks anything weird happened or something. i tuck Jess into bed kissing her on the forehead before cozying into my floor bed. “goodnight.” i whisper as i drift off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think.  
> leave comments and suggestions for me.   
> thanks for reading  
> Love you xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess' world has turned upside down in less then a day. her deepest secret has come out and she's scared nobody will every look at her the same... not that she would ever say so.

(Jess POV)

i wake up the next morning feeling cold here alone in my bed longing for the touch of the man sleeping just a few feet away on the floor. last night was a complete whirlwind of sadness, anger, embarrassment and every other emotion all at the same time. i want to just let Harry sleep but when i look up through my open bedroom door i see my father walking out of his room. we lock eyes but his smile quickly decimates when he sees Harry sleeping at my feet. he opens his mouth to speak but i quickly run over to stop him. “wait! it’s not what you think.” i quickly blurt out as i approach him careful not to step on Harry as i walk to the door. “what the hell is he doing in your bedroom at this hour?” my father yells in a whispered tone. “look nothing happened okay! he slept on the floor. i just didn’t want to be alone last night after…” my dads eyes widen with concern. “after what?” i take a deep breath and explain everything i had told Harry the night before. by the time i’ve finished talking both our eyes are filled with tears. he wraps me up in a warm comforting hug as he strokes my hair. “you’re okay sweetheart. i’ll never let him hurt you again.” he whispers in my ear while holding me close.

“we’re going to the police and this son of a bitch is going to get what he deserves!” he takes a step towards the stairs but i stop him in his tracks. “NO! we can’t go to the cops!” he looks at me like i’m certifiably insane. “what are you talking about? if you’re scared that’s okay. the police can protect you. i will protect you.” before i can respond a voice comes from my bedroom. “i agree with your father, Jess. you need to tell the cops. that way he can pay for what he did to you!” Harry says firmly with his arms crossed. i look back and forth between them before finally admitting defeat. “fine. but i want to tell the guys first. will you help me with that?” i ask Harry directly. he nods “yes, of course i will. why don’t you get dressed then we can go talk to the guys.” i nod at him before forcing i quick smile at them both as i walk passed and into my room, closing the door behind me. i take this time away from everything and everyone to just breath and wrap my head around what is happening. Jay is really back!

i get dressed easily just throwing on some leggings and a sweatshirt. i walk down the stairs not sure what to expect from Harry and my father. but to my great relief they are both just standing in the eatery way talking quietly to each other. when they see me coming down the stairs they both put on a fake smile to try and comfort me in what is probably one of the worst moments of my life. without a word we all just load into the back of the car telling Jones to take us to the studio where the guys will be.

the drive is silent none of us knowing what to say. i notice that they are on either side of me almost squishing me between them neither of them wanting to let me go.

when we pull up outside the studio i freeze. “will you come in with me? i can’t do this alone.” i say directly to Harry. “yes, of course! whatever you need.” he takes my hand and leads me into the now familiar building leaving my dad in the car to wait. as we reach the door i stop in my tracks pulling Harry back with me. “i don’t know if i can do this.” i say suddenly out of breath. Harry takes hold of both of my shoulders. “listen to me! you are the strongest person i’ve ever met. you can do this! i’ll be here every step of the way and if you need me i’m right here. okay?” i nod vigorously convincing myself that i can really do this. 

the guys are all there working away on what i’m guessing is a new song… or four. they all look up from what they where doing when they hear Harry clear his through to get their attention. “hey mate! … what’s wrong?” Liam asks. Harry opens his mouth to speak but i stop him raising my hand. “i need to do this.” i whisper to him. he nods and gestures for me to go ahead. “Jess, what’s going on?” Niall asks sounding concerned now. “there’s something’s need to tell you guys…” then i continue to explain everything about what Jay did to me and that he’s back now. by the time i finish there isn’t a dry eye in the room including me. my eyes drifted to the floor about the point where i was telling them about what Jay did. so i don’t notice when they all got to their feet because the next thing i knew i was enclosed in a group hug with them all surrounding me. the tears i’ve been trying to hold back all morning come pouring out into an ugly sob. when i finally have the courage to look up and see their faces i see 4 amazing guys with (forced) smiles on their faces. “you need to take this to the police!! get this son of a bitch locked up!” Louis says with the rest of the guys mumbling in agreement. “yeah, that’s where we are headed now. just wanted to stop and tell you guys what was going on. didn’t want you sending out a search party or something.” i say trying to break the tension in the room. and it’s successful because they all start to chuckle including Harry. when i turn to head for the door taking Harry’s hand on the way i hear a quiet but firm shout of my name. “Jess! wait… we’re coming with you.” Zayn said as they all follow us out the door.

the ride is quiet. no one being able to bring themselves to speak. i’ve managed to snuggle into Harry’s side while still keeping close to Niall on the other side of me interlacing our fingers in a comforting gesture saying ‘i’m here for you’ without actually saying a word. i catch my father staring at me when he thinks i’m not looking. it’s like if he where to take his eyes off of me that something might happen to me… like i’m a china doll that’s about to break. but i try to ignore it because i know he’s just being protective and it’s all coming from a place of love.

i have my head on Harry’s shoulder while he is just staring aimlessly out the window at the passing city life. Niall’s beside me hold my hand as if he where to let go i’d just disappear. Louis and Liam are just twiddling their thumbs waiting for us to get to the police station. then there’s Zayn who has a similar look on his face as my dad not wanting to let me out of his sight. when we finally pull up to the station i can almost feel some of the tension leave the air with a big sigh of relief. “you ready?” Harry asks looking to me. as i nod hesitantly he opens the door.

walking into the station my heart beats harder and harder in my chest. “hello, i’d like to report an assault and rape.” i say my voice shaking to the officer at the front desk. he looks up at me and then around at the 6 men with me. “okay, i’ll get an officer to speak with you and get your statement. please just take a seat and they’ll be with you soon.” i nod at him forcing a grateful smile. i still can’t bring myself to look any of them in the eye… not even my father. the waiting is the worst part. constantly stressing over what i’m going to say, what they’re going to ask, what they are going to do with what i tell them. about a million thoughts rush through my head all at once as a woman in uniform walks out approaching me directly. “are you Jess? i understand you need to report an assault.” i take a steadying breath before nodding up to her. “please come with me then.” i follow her closely into a cold, empty room. i stay in there for what feels like hours answering hundreds of questions about what happened to me and everything about Jay. when i come back out i can feel my head spinning. “Jess…” Niall whispers lifting his head to look me in the eyes. i force a quick emotionless smile at him before the rest of the guys turn to face me as well. “hey, are you okay? you where in there for a while.” Zayn says sounding concerned. i nod “yeah, i’m fine just a little mentally drained is all.” i say bragging my feet as i walk closer to them and straight into Harry’s open arms.

"let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and/or suggestions   
> i'd love to hear your thoughts  
> love you xxx

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought. let me know if there is anything you want me to change or explain. and let me know if you have any ideas for my next chapter.


End file.
